One Step to Reality
by Ocearine
Summary: The elder said I came from another world, but all I know is I'd awaken in a bright afternoon without my memories in a world where I have to fight for my life. My friends said that we have to go back to our world, but all I want is stay in his arm. Here, where everything seems right and real.
1. The Blank Space

**A/N : This idea had stayed in my head for months but I had no time to write it down. I hope You could enjoy it as much as I did when I dreamed of this story.**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language and I appreciate every advice. :)**

* * *

I opened my eyes and a wide blue sky came into my sight. It was a clear blue with a slight white accent from the clouds. A yellow sunshine signed that it was a mid bright afternoon.

For awhile, I just stared at the sky above me, trying to collect my confused mind.

_Where am I?_

_What am I doing here?_

_Who am I?_

As that question came into my mind, a chill rushed along my body.

Who am I? Why can't I remember who am I? What's my name?

I tried to recall the answer in my head but all I found was only a single word.

_Ivy._

Is it my name? I couldn't find another meaning behind that word so I came to understand that it really was my name.

I took a long deep breath as a blank darkness filled my head. Beside that single word, I couldn't find anything else. So I paid attention to all around me. If I couldn't remember anything, at least I had to know where am I right now.

As I listening to my surrounding, the sounds of life started to fill my ears. The leaves and breezes, also the sounds of wings from winged creatures far above me. They flew so far above so that I couldn't figure out what they really were.

I tilted my head to my side. I was laying on the soft grass that spread across this wide meadow. Some thickets grew, quite apart from one another with some huge tree between them. From far away, I could hear sounds of water flowing. Maybe there was a river.

I tried to move my body and pulled myself into a sitting position. It felt like my body was made of wood. Stiff as if hadn't been used for a long time, but I was sure there was no injuries so I sat and looked around me.

Just the same as before, the view gave no information about either my whereabouts or the reason why I was here. It was as unfamiliar as the name my mind had just claimed as my name.

And then I heard a step above the grass.

"What are you doing there, Young Lady?"

I turned my head fast, surprised. Behind me was standing an old woman which looked so… old. She was hunchbacked and her hair was completely gray, but her expression was so calm. She showed no sign of dementia like an ordinary elderly. Her eyesight was so sharp and intelligent as if she would know whatever crossed my mind. Her features also radiated a wary aura.

She stood there and stared at me. Her long dress touched the grass, moved slowly due to the wind.

"I…"

I Opened my lips, only to closed it again. I had no idea what to say. Finally, instead of answering her question, I asked her back.

"Where am I?"

She tilted her head.

"We are in the meadow near the Inn of The Eagle," she answered without complaining about my rudeness, "How could you get here? So rare people choose to wander into this area. We're lucky there's no wraiths here."

Wraiths? What does she mean with wraiths?

I looked around once more time. I was indeed sitting in the middle of a wild wide meadow.

"I don't know," before I realized, I'd already answer her question, "I can't remember why I am here or how I got here."

Wrinkles appeared between the old lady's brows. She stared at me carefully as if horns suddenly grew in my head.

"You are human," she spoke so low till I wasn't sure she didn't talk to herself, "Maybe you were wandering and then stroke by wraiths till you fainted and lose your memories."

Human?

I confused.

Wraiths?

"I have no idea what are you talking about," I confessed.

The old lady's eyes stayed at me. she came closer and stretched out her hand toward me.

"That's not important. It's not safe here. Let's get someplace to talk. I'll get someone to guard you back to Etherblade. What's your name?"

I looked at her hand before me but did nothing. Carefully I tilted my head upwards and met her gray eyes.

"How do I know that you aren't gonna hurt me?" I asked her skeptically, "I don't even know your name."

Unexpectedly, she smiled. The wide ones.

"I like your carefulness," she pulled back her hand and crossed it on her chest, "My name is Grace and I will be very glad if you follow me back to the inn willingly. As I've said before, it's not safe here."

She raised her right brow slightly, waiting for my response.

I thought for some moments and finally took a deep breath. I reached out for her hand. She pulled me till I was standing easily. She must be far more stronger than she showed.

"My name is Ivy," I told her.

Grace smiled and gave me a sign to follow her.

"This way, Ivy," she started to walk, "I think the elder would be so glad that I've found a Fa Shih."

"Sorry," I followed her in wide steps. I didn't think that she could move that fast, "You've found what?"

Grace turned her head toward me. She straighten her wrap and smiled softly.

"Fa Shih. They also called as Wizard. People who posses the power of element. I am convinced that you are one of them."

"Power of element?"

Grace raised her eyebrow hearing my question.

"Yes. I usually use that phrase. I don't like how people call it magic."

"Magic?" I echoed. It didn't make sense for me. All of it.

"Yes. You can call it that if you like. Don't you remember any of it?"

I shook my head in an instance.

"I don't. Do I possess that power?"

Grace stopped and stared at me from the tip of my toe till the top of my head and then her eyes were back at mine.

"Yes, Young Lady," she spoke as she turned away and continued her walk, "I'm sure you do."

After that she said nothing till we reached the wooden building which I assumed as the inn of the eagle. It placed near the path leading to the bridge in the south and a hill in the north. I could see some stone building on the top of the hill.

Grace opened the door for us and we came inside. There was a warm room with so many table and a counter. Quite many people sat and chat there. Some of them turned their head as we walked toward the counter. They wove at Grace. Some just stared at us without asking. The only one who really greeted us was just the man behind the counter.

"How was your walk, Nana?"

Grace shrugged.

"Just an ordinary afternoon," she said, "And then I met this young lady. She fainted in the middle of the meadow and remember nothing but her name. I believe she is a Fa Shih."

The man's eyes shifted to me instantly. His brows furrowed. When I caught his cloudy gray eyes, his relationship with Grace became clear.

"What's your name?"

"Ivy."

He kept starring at me with his brow furrowed till I felt a little bit uncomfortable, then he looked at Grace.

"So, what's your plan? Why do you bring her here?"

"Do you expect me to leave her alone in the meadow?" Grace glared at him, rebuking him, "Do you think I would just leave her to be Mad Wolfing's prey?" Then Grace made a long melodious whistle. It made people turned to her. Shortly after that, a big, brown feathered bird flew through the open window. She stretched her left arm so that the bird could perched there and with her other hand she reached for a paper and brush. She started to write. Once she finished, she let the bird pressed it between it's beak.

"Bring it to Aiken," she told the bird softly, "And it has to be before twilight."

I didn't know how, but it seemed that the bird understood what she said. It flew away right after that under so many people sights, leaving Grace who turned to me.

"Now, let's go upstairs. You need rest. Aiken will come in a short time."

It was an order. I could sense it from the way she spoke. The man behind the counter didn't say a single word. He just stared at us as we walked toward the stairs.

"Who is Aiken?" I asked. She'd mentioned his name several times yet she didn't tell me who he was.

"Someone who will guard you to Etherblade," she answered without bothering to look at me. I decided to postpone the next question that hanging in the tip of my tongue. Instead, I said.

"Your grandson doesn't trust me."

This time, Grace turned her head and raised her brows. We'd already stepped on the second floor.

"How do you know he is my grandson?"

"Well," I shrugged. We were now strolling along a corridor between series of door, "He has the same shape and eye color as you. He also calls you 'Nana'. From your attitude, you must be the owner of this inn and no wonder that the man behind the counter is your relatives."

Grace chuckled after hearing my reasons.

"You have a good observation skill, Ivy," She said as she opened the door in the end of the corridor, "You would be a great Fa Shih."

The door she opened lead us to a small bedroom. It was so comfy and warm with the sunshine pouring through the big window. All the furniture were made of wood.

"Could you please tell me about this place?" I asked her after Grace gave me a sign to sit down on the chair near the round table. She sat in front of me across the table. Her arms were folded in a casual way.

"About this place?" she asked me back, "Or this world?"

"This world."

She smiled widely to hear my stern tone. I noticed that her teeth still looked so fine.

"Well, that would need a lot of time. What exactly do you want to know?"

"Everything you could tell me. You know, my mind's just like a blank space."

Grace chuckled, looking at my weird expression and her gaze became softer.

"Don't worry, Ivy," she comforted me, "You will remember everything when you are ready. For now, let me tell you a little bit about this place."

She turned away and looked at some point in a distance outside the window.

"This place called The Inn of The Eagle, located in the south of Etherblade Outskirt. Could you see the hill over there?"

I followed her gaze and found the hill I'd saw before. I nodded.

"The city on the top of that hill is Etherblade. It is the biggest city that ruled by human. We own a great land across the north region, but Etherblade is our main city. It is surrounded by the vast Etherblade Lake on the east, ice lands on the north, a long river on the west, and grassy plains on the south."

"Ruled by human?" I ensured.

Grace laughed as she glanced at me and saw my expression. Maybe my face looked weird or silly. Whatever it was, she laughed quite hard.

"Yes, sweetheart. Etherblade is ruled by human. It's a shame we have to spare this world with them. If we don't, our land would be far greater than this."

"Them?"

I tilted my head. Once again tried to remember, but my mind was still blank.

"Yes. Them. The Untamed, Winged Elve, Tideborn, and Earthguard."

I repeated those names in my mind, but they meant nothing for me. I met a void in my head.

"Who are they?" I finally asked, giving up with my memories.

"They are them," Grace answered. Again, she raised her brow, looked so amused. She shifted her gaze once again, "Let's save this topic for later. The priority for now is bringing you to Etherblade. Find the Elder. He could explain everything better than me."

I threw my sight outside the windows and caught a form of human moved so fast across the meadow.

"What is…" I stuttered in surprise. I've never seen people move that fast before.

Or maybe I just didn't remember that?

"That's Aiken," Grace smiled, "He's really fast, isn't he?"

"How could he…?"

Grace saw my surprised face and her smile became softer.

"Because he is a Wu xia, Ivy."

"Wu Xia?"

"Yes. A Wu Xia or a Blademaster. Another gifted human. Pan Gu has gave them an extraordinary physical power."

"Pan Gu?"

I knew I sounded so stupid, but I couldn't help myself. It was all so confusing.

Grace kept silent for some moments. Her gaze examined my face. She looked as if she was in a deep thought.

"The creator, Ivy. Pan Gu is the creator of the world," she finally answered.

There was a silence between us. I lose my words.

"I really have to go to Etherblade, don't I?"

Grace nodded. She turned to the door as if she was calculating the timing and smiled, "There Aiken is."

I stared at the door as it moved and a man stepped inside.

And then I knew that my journey would soon begin.


	2. Power

"Are you expecting me, Grace?" his deep voice greeted Grace as that young man entered the room. He was so young. I predicted he was no more than twenty two years old. His dark brown hair was long enough to be tighten behind his neck and his skin color was light brown with a tanned accent. I believed he spent a long time under the sunshine.

"Yes, Aiken," Grace stood up from her chair, "Please come in and suit yourself."

Aiken's glance stayed at me for a brief moment before he took Grace's hand and kissed it.

It was a really brief moment but it was enough to know that he was studying my every movement. His brows which were so sharp and thick nearly furrowed when he saw me.

"Ah, I can see your journey has a good effect on your behavior," Grace smiled and kissed Aiken's cheek back, "Now, let me introduce you to this Young Lady I met in the middle of the meadow."

That man turned to me and I blinked.

For a second I thought I could see an armor covering his body. A silver one with a blue glimmers and then I blinked once again and it was gone.

"Ivy?" Grace asked me with a worry tone, "What's wrong?"

I shifted my gaze and met Aiken's. His eyes were in the same color as his hair. He stared back at me.

"What was that?" I asked him. I could hear that my voice sounded defensive.

"What do you mean?"

I examined him carefully. Now his clothes had back to it's normal form. A black coat and trousers. A pair of boots covered his feet. I also noticed a sword were slung in his back.

"Your clothes," I explained, "Just a moment ago it was changed, and then now…"

My words disappeared before I reached the end of my sentence. I didn't now how to finish it so I shrugged.

"You can see my armor?" he asked me as if he was convincing himself.

"Yes. I mean… No. not now. It had vanished."

For the first time, Aiken smiled. He stretched out his hand, asking to shake my hand.

"It's not vanished," he said when I carefully took his hand, "Actually, it should have remain unseen by ordinary human. You must have some extraordinary magic so that it appeared in your sight."

Aiken's gaze drilled into mine. He was trying to dig truths from my eyes, but I knew he would find nothing.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "I can't remember anything but my name."

A silence fell between the three of us. Beside Aiken, Grace was smiling softly. I kept my eyes in his face so that I saw it when his expression loosen into a wide smile.

"You were right, Grace," he said as he turned toward the old lady, "She may be a really great Fa Shih. We have to tell the elder. I hope she would be back soon."

Grace answered his smile and back to her chair.

"Where is the Elder?"

Aiken followed her and sat in the empty chair beside her. Grace gave me a sign to join them so I sat in my previous chair.

"She was off for thousand streams three days ago. There was an attack in the area near Lothranis and Momaganon. It makes her a little bit worried."

"Attack? By Wraiths?"

Aiken shook his head.

"They're still investigating. I hope it isn't a bad sign. You know, there are still so many people who believe that possessing a hell energy would make them stronger."

Grace stared at the table. Her gaze was unreadable. I chose not to interrupt them cause their expression were so serious.

"Does she know what may welcome her there?"

Grace eyes were back to Aiken. She seemed more worried than before.

Aiken nodded, "Yes, Grace. She knows it."

Once again silence filled the room. After moments had passed, Aiken turned to me and smiled.

"Well, we can discuss it later, Grace. Now I have to bring her to Etherblade before the sun sets," he looked at the sun through the window, "I think we better get hurry. Wraith loves to attack after twilight."

Something cold rushed in my veins. Was it fear? The way they talked about Wraiths made me scared.

"Actually, what do you mean with Wraiths? Why do you all so afraid with them?" I finally asked. They both looked at me at once. One with disbelief, one with concern.

"Wraith is a creature You'll easily learn to hate," Aiken responded quickly before Grace could open her lips, "They bring misery wherever they go."

I sensed bitterness in Aiken's voice so I didn't complain. I just simply nodded. At least I had have a picture in my mind about these… creature by looking at how Grace and Aiken talked about it.

I saw Grace threw an unreadable gaze to Aiken. Her face seemed full of concerned.

"Well, do you have any belonging?"

I jumped a bit when Aiken asked. I still focused on Grace's expression. Fast, I shook my head.

"I have nothing."

Aiken smiled widely, "Then it's gonna be very easy to carry you to Etherblade."

"What?" my eyes widened in disbelief, "What do you mean with carry me?"

I looked at Grace and then at Aiken.

Did I mishear him? Did he just say that he's gonna carry me?

"Carry you," Aiken repeated as if I didn't hear him correctly, "Carry you like hold you in my arms and fly to Etherblade."

I looked at Aiken and his well-build figure. His chest was broad and I could slightly see the muscle in his arms and suddenly I felt a strange kind of panic.

"Don't you think it would be a bit inappropriate?" I turned my face so he couldn't see that I was flushed.

How could he talk about carrying a girl in a public place so casually? It would be so embarrassing.

"Inappropriate?" his brows were raised, "Why should it be inappropriate? It's very usual isn't it? Even more, it will be much faster and more effective than walking."

I looked at them and realized that Grace also furrowed her brows. She stared at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Was it like that back there in your home?" Grace asked, "You must be coming from faraway land. I've ever heard about the village near the Frostland…"

I only listened to her up until there. Aiken stole my attention.

"Does it mean you want us to walk all the way to Etherblade?"

I tilted my head as I inspected his face and tried to find a sign that he was bothered.

"Can we?"

The corner of his lips twitched and the next second he was laughing. So hard till his body was shaken.

"What's your name again?" he asked between his laugh, "Ivy? Right?"

I nodded, choosing not to complain. It needed some time till Aiken's laugh was gone then he was looking at me, thinking.

"Well, we can do it that way, but we really have to be fast. It would take at least two or three hour of walking," he then gave me a challenging look, "Can you manage that?"

I looked into a pair of his dark wood eyes and shrugged. My eyes didn't leave his.

"We won't know till we try, right? I have no idea if I ever did this."

"Fine. We'll do it in your way."

He gave me a faint smile and turned around. He started walking toward the door after kissed Grace's cheek briefly. I hurriedly followed him, giving Grace the last smile.

"Wait," Grace caught my hand when I'd already reached the door. So I stopped and faced her.

"Let me give you my bless," she came forward and kissed both of my cheeks. She then handled me a wand that I had no idea where she took it from, "Take this. You will need it," then she paused. Her face seemed almost sad with concerned, "And may Pan Gu will ever be in your side, Ivy."

I looked at the wand she'd just gave me. It's a simple wooden wand. Plain with a little ornament in the tip of it. The length was the same as my upper arm.

When I grabbed it, I stunned. I felt an energy rushed from it into my arm, my shoulder, my chest, and all along my body.

For awhile, I just stood there and staring at that wand before I blinked and realize that Aiken had already nowhere to be seen.

"Thank you," I said to Grace,"You have no idea how thankful I am."

I gave her a bright smile before I turned away and tried to catch up with Aiken. He was walking down the stairs.

"Am I too fast?" he asked me. Maybe he saw my rapid breath, "I often forget that not everyone move as fast as a Blademaster."

I nearly rolled my eyes and could stop it in last second, but I couldn't hold back my smile.

"You are very proud of it, aren't you?"

"Of what?"

We were walking across the room and so many people waved at Aiken. He answered their greeted with a bright smile but we didn't stop. We kept walking till we stood under the sunshine outside the inn, near the path.

"Of your power," I glanced behind him to the door, "and your reputation."

He bowed his head to get a better sight of me and smiled again, wider than before.

"You do have a high level of observation skill, don't you?"

I replied with the same wide smile.

"I like observing people. It makes me understand them easier."

Aiken shifted his gaze and turned away. Smile hadn't leave his lips.

"Good. It will help you survive," he said as he started walking to the path, "Now, if you may follow me, let's go this way."

We walked side by side along the path. Far ahead, I could see the hill where Etherblade was placed in the top of it. It was so green, covered by grass. Just like the meadow around us. Sometimes I thought that I heard a sound coming toward us, but I couldn't figure out what it really was.

"Grace said that the journey had a good effect on you," finally I broke the silence, "What kind of journey did you have?"

Aiken didn't looked at me, but he answered.

"I wandered around the world," he started, "It was a journey to improve my skill. There are so many strong wraith out there and I want to defeat them," he turned to me. his gaze was dark, "We're in the middle of a war, Ivy."

"War?" I ensured, "Against the wraith?"

He nodded, "Basically, yes."

"What do you mean with basically?"

Aiken looked at a distance and he suddenly felt so far.

"We aren't alone in this world, Ivy," he said as if he regretted it, "There are another races stay with us. We are now facing the same enemy so there's an unwritten tread not to fight each other. But a hatred which began with differences and grow with prejudice will never decease. Do you understand that?"

I thought about it for some moments.

"Does it means I have to be careful when I met the other races?"

"Very careful," he emphasized his two words, "We can head to a war side by side, but never trust them."

I tilted my head so I could see him. His face was stern.

"I Understand," finally I said, "Fight with them, but never trust them."

Aiken nodded. He seemed normal again and his smile was back for a second, but the next second he stopped walking. His expression became aware and he grabbed my wrist. He looked at around us carefully.

"They are here," he whispered, "Stay close to me."

"What?" I examined the meadow around us and found nothing, but something in the back of my head had already rang an alarm. I felt something came toward us, "Who are they?"

"Wraiths, of course," Aiken said. His gaze still wander around the meadow, "There are so many low rank wraiths around here. Actually, for me they are harmless, but still dangerous for you. So please stay close to me."

"Okay."

I had just close my mouth when I saw a big creature rushed toward us. It was a huge scorpion in a green and blue colors. It's tail hanged above it and I could see it's sharp sting.

"Our left!" I exclaimed and Aiken turned in an instance. He drew his sword which immediately shifted into an enormous form. I positioned myself behind him. In one swift, the wraith had already cut into pieces. I looked at it with disgust.

"You have a good reflect," Aiken commented. He even didn't bother to look at me because another creature had approaching us.

"Thanks," I said. I stayed close behind him as he sliced the wraiths easily, "Even though I will be more glad if I could help."

Aiken turned around and smiled. I had just realize that he was the easily smile kind of person.

"I believe you will be able to do that," he said as he rushed passed me and blew an attack to the wraith behind me, "Very soon."

It seemed that the fight had attract others creature. They started coming in a large amount. They were varies in form. Some looked like a scorpion, another had a wolf form, and the others looked like a giant flame.

"Run in three!" Aiken ordered loudly, "One!"

He cut three creatures at once.

"Two!"

Another wraiths approached us. I prepared myself to run as I felt Aiken grabbed my hand.

"Three!"

We fled.

Without looking back, I knew there were so many wraiths came after us, so I kept running. Aiken ran beside me. I knew he could move much much faster than this, but he didn't leave me. instead, he turned his head and told me.

"Keep running toward that hill. I'll fix those wraiths."

I nodded without thinking twice. I could feel him releasing his hold on my hand and I increased my speed. When I looked back, Aiken was holding his sword up and exclaimed.

"Piercing Wind!"

Then he sliced an empty air.

The next second, I almost fell from my surprised to see what happened before my eyes.

Aiken's movement, I didn't know how, had caused a strong blow of the wind which cut all of the wraiths into pieces.

In one movement he killed dozens of wraiths.

I had no word to describe it but amazing. I even didn't realize that I'd slower my steps to watch him till he saw me and his gaze filled with fury.

"What are you doing there!" he shouted, "Keep running!"

I startled and was pulled back to reality. I started to move again but it was too late. A creature appeared in front of me. It was a huge wraith in a flower shape. It had a beautiful color of pink in it's flower crown, but suddenly it opened it's mouth and I could see a series of sharp, long teeth.

And I screamed.

Too late. Too late to run. Even with his speed, Aiken wouldn't reach me in time. I was going to die.

A flash of face crossed my mind. Too fast to be recognized.

I would die without knowing who I really was.

A part of me had already gave up, but suddenly a voice in my ears came up with a loud scream.

_No! I don't wanna die! Not here, not like this, not because of it!_

Before I realized, an energy in my right hand pulled it upwards and I screamed a word I'd never heard before.

"Pyrogram!"

My mind didn't recognize that word, but something in my subsconsciousness knew it.

Fire! Fire! Fire!

Suddenly a raging flame emerged from the ground around that creature. It was burning, blazing, and blasting. It turned the wraith before me into a dark ashes in a couples of second, and then, it vanished. As sudden as it emerging, leaving me who fell upon my knees in a horror.

_What did I do?_ I asked myself. _How could I do that?_

I kept asking myself but all I could hear was a buzzing sound in my ears. I heard Aiken called my name but he seemed so far away. All my energy were leaving my body and made me limp.

The last thing I knew was the soft grass in my cheek and Aiken's worried voice calling my name over and over.

And then the darkness filled my head and pulled me down into a deepest abyss.


End file.
